


Allister Discovers a Fun New Game

by Agama_agama



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Experimentation, Masturbation, Other, Plushie humping, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Remembered i gave Allister a mimikyu plushie in the last fic i wrote about him, decided to defile itThis is canon age Allister porn, it's clearly marked as shotacon like 7 times, so stay away if it's not your thing please.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Allister Discovers a Fun New Game

Allister knew how small he was. It was a little embarrassing standing next to all the other gym leaders. (Especially Raihan, who was currently babysitting him. Raihan was so tall! Standing next to him was like looking up a really big building, or that one time his parents took him to Unova on vacation and he saw a Serperior.)

Anyway, he was growing fast, and he could definitely get out of the bathtub by himself. Yeah, he didn't need to call for Raihan and get laughed at for being too short to get out of a tub. All the water was already drained, and there was a rubber mat on the bottom of the tub so he wouldn't slip. He tried to climb over the side one leg at a time, but he was too scared to fall over, so he decided to sit on the edge and swing his legs around. 

It worked! He wouldn't have to call Raihan after all. He sighed in relief as he sat down on the bathroom floor. 

...Why was his pee pee being all weird all of a sudden? Well, maybe it would go down on its own. Allister was pretty sleepy, so hopefully it would be back to normal when he woke up. (Plus, he was pretty sure Raihan was already asleep on the couch.)

Allister dried himself off, put on his pajamas and quickly snuck back to his bedroom with his hair still wet. He yawned- all that Pokemon training was really tiring. He didn't know how other kids his age had so much energy all the time, but then again he was the only one who had to be a gym leader on top of school. He climbed into bed and curled up around his mimikyu plush like usual-

Allister had completely forgotten about that...  _ weird thing _ that was going on with his body. He groaned involuntarily and hugged the plush tighter. Was he sick? Did he get hurt? 

He pulled his pajama pants and underwear down to get a better look at himself. Something was weird. It was bigger than usual, and standing up on its own- he couldn't really tell in the dim light, but he thought it maybe looked a little red. And it... hurt? Not like bruises or scrapes hurt, but it felt uncomfortable when he wasn't touching it.

He slowly moved his bare lower half close to the mimikyu plushie again. The first time he brushed against it, it had felt good. Maybe that was the answer. 

A few experimental rubs against it later, Allister was proven right. His pee pee wasn't going down, it was actually twitching a lot, but it felt so good against the soft fabric. He started to breathe heavier and hump a little faster. 

He wrapped his legs and arms tighter around the plush toy, clutching its head to his chest. Aside from rapidly grinding himself into it, his whole body was trembling with every shock of pleasure he recieved and he was letting out a near-constant stream of little gasps and moans. He felt hot all over, like he had a fever, but it felt so good he didn't care. He rolled his hips a different way from what he had been doing and it felt incredible.

Allister suddenly felt like he was going to wet the bed. Or maybe he'd felt like that the whole time and didn't notice. He didn't want to ruin the sheets and give Raihan a mess to deal with, but it didn't even cross his mind to stop. He started rubbing himself on the plushie even harder, his tiny hips bouncing rapidly as he chased whatever it was that was about to happen. 

When it did happen, he yelped, and his whole body shook. Allister fell back in his bed and stared into space- wow, what  was that? He didn't even pee or anything like he thought he was going to. His toes were curling, and the rest of his body felt kind of faintly tingly, but a good tingly. He relaxed, curled around his mimikyu again, and humped it lightly as he fell asleep just to try and ride out the feeling.

\---

Say what you will about Raihan- he's unnervingly tall, a bit self-centered, and kind of a goof, but he's really talented at cooking Allister's favorite foods. He almost tripped on his pajama pants following the smell of pecha berry pancakes, and fortunately remembered to pull them up before Raihan saw anything- now  _ that _ would have been embarrassing.

Allister sat down with his breakfast across from Raihan, who was scrolling through his phone, doubtlessly going over hundreds of identical selfies. He tried to make light conversation.

"O-oh! Raihan, I discovered something weird last night."

"Hmm?" muttered Raihan, who was not paying attention.

"Yeah, if I rub myself against my mimikyu plushie I feel like I have to pee but I don't pee.

Isn't that weird?"

Raihan took another bite of his breakfast just as he heard what Allister said. He choked on it in surprise for a little before he was able to make a coherent sentence again. But all the thoughts in his mind came out as a whispered "Holy shit..."

Allister shrunk back in his chair. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have told Raihan about it...

The next thing Raihan said was "C-can you show me?" 

(It didn't clear anything up for Allister.)


End file.
